


Less Romantic and More Cliché

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fifty now.”</p><p>“And still able to make me fall in love over again.” Richard pulled James into another kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Romantic and More Cliché

James stood rather looking out of place there; shifting from one leg to another with an uneasy face. He’s been there for quite a time already, hesitated to ring the bell. His eyes search for something to focus on. Wetting his lips almost every minute. His hands were kept behind him, hiding something else other than his sweating palms.   
  
He’s getting nowhere with this. While he curses in his mind, James pressed the bell; regretting it immediately when he heard a muffled “Coming!” from inside. Richard opened the door, James inhaled sharply.   
  
“’ello, James.” Richard smiled broadly; like a child opening his first ever Christmas present and finding a remote control car. He hadn’t been expecting any visitors this early, let alone James to come. Eyes all over the beaming man in front of him, James let out the breath he didn’t realise holding.   
  
“Can I help you, mate?” The smaller man raised an eyebrow, head tilted just enough to show his curiosity of the reason behind James’ sudden appearance. As content as he was to find James in front of his door, Richard was mildly surprised as well. It’s not strange for James to come; in fact he’s been coming to Richard’s flat very often. It’s just that Richard hadn’t expected him, particularly on that day.   
  
James cleared his throat, swallowing the possibility that he might stutter or stumble over his next words. That would be highly embarrassing as well as ruining his façade. “Just passing—thought I come.” Richard frowned, James cursed again.   
  
“What’s that?” Richard’s eyes pointed on James’ back, said man coughed.  
  
“Nothing,” It doesn’t seem like Richard believes any of his words. James didn’t expect Richard would, anyway.   
  
“Why don’t you come in, then?”  
  
“Ah, no—I’ll be just here.” Richard blinked, James took a deep breath.   
  
“Look, I know I’m terrible at this, just—” James leaned down to kiss Richard tenderly. Surprised at first, Richard kissed back. James’ lips were soft against Richard’s whilst his were sweet against James’. The kiss was perfect, in both opinions. The kiss wasn’t hot nor hard, it was gentle yet passionate at the same time. Lightly sucking the other’s lips as their tongues brush against each other. With every touch sending butterflies inside his stomach; Richard melted into the kiss.   
  
They broke apart, filling their lungs with air again. Richard’s face was flushed when he realises the bulge of his jeans; it went redder when notices he’s not the only one hard here. Just before he could say anything, James shoved the thing he’s been hiding all this time to him. Richard blinked, amused and flattered. A laugh escaped from him as his hands grabbed the thing and pulled James into an embrace.   
  
“I swear you’re getting less romantic and more cliché over the year.” Richard rested his forehead against James’. He sighed contently as his eyes gazed fondly over the bouquet of roses in his hand. James followed his eyes. Richard smiled as he looked over the small note, tucked in the bouquet; 'Be my Valentine?'. It was just a simple note, nothing far too sweet or anything. Richard can't help but kissed James' cheek.   
  
“I’m fifty now.”  
  
“And still able to make me fall in love over again.” Richard pulled James into another kiss.


End file.
